warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Hope/Chapter 20
Chapter description :Lionblaze follows Firestar into camp, Dovewing and Jayfeather on his tail. Firestar says that there's a battle coming, and Brambleclaw jerks around, and Daisy pokes her head out of the nursery. Purdy wraps his tail around his fellow elder, Mousefur as Firestar pads across the clearing. Firestar then jumps on top of the Highledge and calls a Clan Meeting. The cats of ThunderClan flood out of their dens and sit under the Highledge. Cloudtail hurries to the nursery to fetch his mate, Brightheart. He orders his kits to stay inside. :Lilykit and Seedkit promise they'll make sure that Cloudtail's kits stay inside. Jayfeather hurries toward Briarlight in the medicine cat den, Millie following him. Blossomfall, Birchfall, and Mousewhisker huddle together, seemingly scared. Firestar tells ThunderClan about how the Dark Forest had declared war on all of the Clans. Mousefur asks how dead cats can harm them. Firestar looks at her and says that the residents of the Dark Forest found a way to cross through into the Clan's territory. Gasps of horror and shock aris from the ClanMousewhisker whispers something in Birchfall's ear, and Birchfall looks at him in disgust, as if he had just asked him to eat crow-food. :Lionblaze wonders what Mousewhisker could have said to the light-brown tabby. Firestar tells them that they have all seen the pawprints and smelled the scents in the forest. Dustpelt yowls that they're just rogues they scented. Firestar asks Dustpelt if he's forgotten the scent of Tigerstar. Dustpelt says that he thought he imagined it. Firestar explains to them how the Place of No Stars threatens all teh Clans, including ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan, he also explains to them how he's going to send a patrol of three cats to each Clan at dusk. He tells Brambleclaw to choose who will go. :Thornclaw mews that what if ShadowClan just takes this advantage to steal ThunderClan territory. Firestar says that if ShadowClan does so, all will be lost. Brightheart asks how she'll protect her kits, and Cloudtail, Ferncloud, and Sorreltail promise her they won't let anything happen to her kits. Ivypool walks in front of her Clanmates, breathing that she knows how the Dark Forest warriors fight and that she can teach ThunderClan their moves. Dustpelt asks her how she knows, and the ThunderClan leader replies that he sent her to spy. Mousewhisker is stunned, gaping at her. Cherrypaw exclaims that Ivypool's so brave. :Lionblaze narrows, his eyes wondering if Firestar had asked Ivypool who else had been training in the Place of No Stars. He sweeps his gaze over his Clanmates, looking for any sign of guilt from any of them. He knows that some of them must be training with Tigerstar in the Dark Forest. Firestar says that the Clans will win against the Dark Forest because the Dark Forest cats fight out of hate, and that will be their weakness. Cloudtail exclaims that they'll beat them, and Molepaw says that he'll shred any Dark Forest warrior he sees. :The Clan then breaks up into groups, and begin talking together about the battle. Lionblaze tells Brambleclaw that they need to teach the queens and elders some battle moves. Brambleclaw nods and says that Spiderleg can train Mousefur and Purdy. Lionblaze sees Spiderleg deep in conversation with Brackenfur. He realizes some gray hairs on Brackenfur's muzzle and realizes that he'll move into the elder's den soon. Lionblaze states that they'll have to fight as viciously as the Dark Forest does. He hisses that they're making them break the warrior code. Brambleclaw reminds him that defending your Clan above all things is part of the code, and if it means fighting like rogues, they'll have to fight like rogues. :Lionblaze growls that he'll fight Brokenstar if he has to. Brambleclaw tells him that he may have to. The ThunderClan deputy then turns to Spiderleg, telling him to teach Purdy and Mousefur some battle moves. Brambleclaw then orders Hollyleaf to take Molepaw, Rosepetal, and Whitewing out and practice battle moves. He says that Ivypool will come train with her next. Sorreltail asks Brambleclaw if she can train with Ivypool first. Dustpelt adds that if Ivypool shows them the Dark Forest's moves, they'll be able to defend themselves better. As Brambleclaw continues to divide the Clan into training patrols, Lionblaze heads toward the nursery, as Seedkit promises Brightheart that she'll protect her kits. :Lionblaze tells Seedkit and Lilykit that they'll stay hidden in their nests. Lionblaze then turns to Cloudtail, telling him to join his Clanmates, while he teaches Brightheart how to defend Amberkit Snowkit and Dewkit. Daisy asks Lionblaze what he wants her to do, stating that she doesn't know any warrior moves. Lionblaze says that it doesn't matter and that she has five kits to protect. Lionblaze goes to attack Brightheart, and she lashes out at his muzzle. Lionblaze says that all of Brightheart's instincts will go towards protecting her kits. Brightheart urges Lionblaze to let her practice another move. He says that Daisy can learn one too. :Lionblaze helps the queens learn some battle moves, and tells Snowkit, Amberkit, and Dewkit to hide under the nest. They obey him, sliding under it. He then tells them that working together can beat even the strongest warrior. Midnight's words ring in Lionblaze's ears that the journey he makes is his choice. Lionblaze asks Brightheart and Daisy if he can leave the practice. Brightheart asks if her and Daisy can work on some more moves of their own. Lionblaze replies that of course they can. Lionblaze leaves the den and detects Cinderheart's scent among Leafpool's and Icecloud's. :Lionblaze finds Cinderheart practicing battle moves with Leafpool and Icecloud. He calls for Cinderheart, saying he needs to talk to her. He leads her out of camp. When they're out of the camp, Lionblaze tells Cinderheart that she has a destiny and a choice just like every cat does. He prays to StarClan that she'll understand. Lionblaze says that he has a choice as well. Cinderheart opens her mouth to speak but Lionblaze continues, saying that their destinies guide them, but that they don't shape every step, because they can walk the path they choose. Cinderheart backs away, saying that it's not that easy. :Lionblaze urges that it is, and Cinderheart protests that her head is so full of memories of being Cinderpelt. Cinderheart says that she can't make Cinderpelt become a warrior, because she was a medicine cat. Lionblaze says that Cinderpelt gave her the choice. He tells her that she can only live one life, and that it's her choice, and that it's her destiny, not Cinderpelt's. Cinderheart then says that she chooses the life of a warrior and that she chooses Lionblaze. Lionblaze glimpses a pale gray shape appear beside Cinderheart, and a soft voice whisper thank you. Cinderheart says that it was Cinderpelt and that she set her free. Lionblaze asks her if she'll fight alongside him, and she replies always. Characters Major *Cinderheart }} Minor *Dovewing *Jayfeather *Brambleclaw *Daisy *Purdy *Mousefur *Molepaw *Cherrypaw *Poppyfrost *Berrynose *Cloudtail *Brightheart *Lilykit *Seedkit *Briarlight *Millie *Blossomfall *Birchfall *Mousewhisker *Dustpelt *Thornclaw *Ferncloud *Sorreltail *Ivypool *Spiderleg *Brackenfur *Rosepetal *Whitewing *Hollyleaf *Snowkit *Amberkit *Dewkit *Leafpool *Icecloud *Cinderpelt }} Mentioned *Brokenstar }} Notes and references Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:The Last Hope Category:Chapter subpages